


Enamor Me

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamor Me

He’d been finding little notes all day. 

Axel had bought an entire pack of Flash-themed Valentine cards, the ones school kids gave to each other, and had been hiding them all over their apartment. So far, Owen had found one taped to his stomach, folded up in his coffee cup, slipped into the toe of one of his boots. Aside from the generic messages of affection, each of the cards had a single letter printed on them. Axel himself, however, had been mysteriously absent.

It was just after sunset when he decided that he’d found them all, and spread them out on the kitchen table.

_Be Mine_  A

_I’ll keep your secrets, Valentine!_  R

_We’re fast friends!_  E

On and on, he rearranged the cards this way and that, finally finding a combination that seemed to make some sort of sense. Suddenly, as if he’d been waiting for his cue, the dulcet tones of Bruno Mars floated in through the living room window that hadn’t been open while he’d worked on his puzzle. Standing on the fire escape, making a valiant effort with an iThing-compatible boombox, was Axel. The grin on his face could be seen from two towns over. He leaned in through the window.

“Well?” Owen laughed, tugging him further in by his overshirt.

“You’re a dork with a romantic streak." 

"Meaning..?” He laughed again, pulling Axel up close and kissing him.

“ _Hell_  yeah. What took you so long?” Axel shrugged, grinning against Owen’s mouth.

“You said it, I’m a dork with a romantic streak. Happy Valentines, babe.”

They laughed and kissed their way to the bedroom, not bothering to turn off the kitchen light, where the secret message was still illuminated: 

M A R R Y  M E  B O O M E R


End file.
